Lafreshion (Deino Continuity)
Lafreshion is an amphibious monster that appears in Ultraman Deino. History Lafreshion was one of the monsters that competed in the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll has given to a topiarist whose work was constantly vandalised by a mysterious person. After SparkLiving into the kaiju, which also activated a Charonosaurus Card, he attacked the city under the person's dark influence to lure out Ultraman Deino, and sure enough, he transformed to face off in his Keraunós form. Deino briefly held the advantage until Lafreshion unleashed its rejuvenation particles, spreading plant life across the city and poisoning Deino, weakening the warrior enough for the monster to knock him out of his transformation and revert to Brayden. With Deino out of the picture, Lafreshion's owner allowed the topiarist free roam of the city. As JSDF troops fought the spreading toxic plants with flamethrowers and Brayden recovering in hospital, the D-Team and Alpha Gang came together to deal with Lafreshion and Charonosaurus. The two groups sans Zoe and Paris laid a trap for Lafreshion, immobilising it using Aqua Whip and Sand Trap while assaulting it with Biting Wind, Final Thunder and Volcano Burst. The combination of moves weakened Lafreshion, but also enraged it, and he broke free of the trap as he released more rejuvenation particles, poisoning Max, Rex, Ursula and their dinosaurs, then retreated. Returning to his garden, the topiarist found Charonosaurus within, having fallen in love with a hadrosaur-shaped cutting. Mistaking the dinosaur's intentions, Lafreshion tried to destroy it, but only ended up setting the garden ablaze. This enraged Charonosaurus, and it and Paris futility attacked the larger monster. The duo were saved by Ultraman Deino Pyr, who was still weakened from the earlier battle, but kept Lafreshion on his toes for a while with his pyrokinetic power. Eventually, Deino was knocked down, but Charonosaurus restrained Lafreshion with Thorn Whip, still determined to avenge its "mate", only to be blown away by the frilled beast's fireball. Sensing its time ending, the hadrosaur allowed Brayden and Deino to take its cards in order to defeat the toxin-spreading Lafreshion. With their new power-ups, Deino assumed his new Chortos form, which rejuvenated his injuries and granted immunity to Lafreshion's poisonous particles. The topiarist/Lafreshion put up a brave fight, but his advantage was lost, and Deino drained the monster's energy with his Emerald Garden and the Deinocium Leaf Ray, reverting it back to a Spark Doll. The topiarist was arrested in the aftermath with no memories of the event, Lafreshion's Spark Doll was recovered by Brayden, and the victims of its toxic particles were cured with Paris' Nature's Blessing. Powers and Abilities *'Fireball': Lafreshion can spit out a stream of fireballs from his mouth. *'Rejuvenation Particles': From the horn atop his head, Lafreshion can fire a stream of energy. When shot directly into the sky, it will soon break apart and rain down on the area. All plant life in that area will rapidly grow, but the area will become poisonous to any other lifeforms besides Lafreshion and plants. *'Adept Swimmer': Lafreshion can swim through the water at high speeds. Never seen. *'Burrowing': Lafreshion can burrow at high speeds. Never seen. Weakness Lafreshion's horn is the most sensitive part. Removing it can cause him to lose his rejuvenation ability. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju